Hopeless
by Lady Rowena1
Summary: A girl named Gwen seems to be very close to the Malfoy family has transferred from Milan's Acamdemy of Magic in Milan, Italy to Hogwarts. How will they get along? Which house will she be sorted in? And what is behind those dark ghostly eyes.
1. Gwen

Disclaimer: I don't really own this. I just own the basic outline and well...just stuff you don't recognize. The rest belongs to JKR. I wish it were mine though.....^.~  
  
Title: Hopeless  
  
Chapter 1: Gwen  
  
"Gwendolyn!! Gwendolyn Arianna Brookes!!" were the words that were shouted by a blondhaired woman named Narcissa Malfoy as looked around worriedly. She was dressed in a dark green cloak and an even darker green robes.  
  
"Don't worry Mrs. Malfoy.." a soft voice said "I'm right here." A tall, 14 year old ,light brown haired girl stepped out behind Narcissa. Her eyes were red and bloodshot as though she had been crying for quite a while, which she had. She, too, was also wearing the same unusual assortment of clothes. With the small difference that hers were shades of silky white.  
  
Narcissa's eyes grew wide in suprise. She then said kindly " Gwen, dear, you and I have known each other forever. Just call me Narcissa. Come now, we need to hurry if we're to prepare for you're transferring to Hogwarts."  
  
"Alright....Narcissa. And thank you again for taking me in." Gwen answered in the same quiet and cautious voice. She then stepped out and walked with Narcissa into the green flames that were emitting from the fire. They both gathered their iteams and yelled " Malfoy Manor " and dissappeared into the flames.  
  
Now it would have been quite a sight for any normal passerby but it was not unusual for either of the prevous two we have mentioned, for they were magic, and witches at that. 


	2. The Manor and the Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't really own this. I just own the basic outline and well...just stuff you don't recognize. The rest belongs to JKR. I wish it were mine though.....^.~  
  
Title: Hopeless  
  
Chapter 2: The Manor and the Dragon  
  
Gwen was positively bouncing with joy. She was finally free from the pressure her family had previously put on her before death but felt just a small bit of guilt swell inside her. 'Oh well, they never even loved me.' she thought feverishly as she pushed it to the back of her mind. She knew she had been able to handle her parents, so the Malfoys would be like cupcakes, especially since Lucius Malfoy had died 2 years ago. The Malfoys were still stiff but a bit more exposed and well, normal. She was pulled out of her thoughts as she and Narcissa, whom had been standing beside her, arrived at the Malfoy Manor. She smiled as she saw their living room. They had good taste, the furniture and decorations were simple, yet elegant with grace and style.  
  
The two women stepped out of the fire and pulled their belongings behind them. Well, at least Gwen's. Houseelves appeared and took away the things. Narcissa watched for a moment, then she yelled " DRACO THOMAS MALFOY!!! "  
  
A tall blond boy whom was still in his silver and green boxers lazily walked down the grand staircase that Gwen had been admiring and mumbled " Yes Mum, what do you need i just woke up and I was going to get some breakfa....whoa!! Who's she??" looking curiously over Gwen.  
  
" That's Gwendolyn Brookes." Narcissa replies briskly, pushing them into the parlor quickly. "Her grandmyr is died and her parents are, well dead. Her grandmyr is an old friend of mine and Gwen was a bit upset so she teared a bit."  
  
" Umm mum, I still don't get it.." Draco said mussing his hair even more, which caused it to fly into his face.  
  
Narcissa sighed deeply and said "I'm going to be gone for a while and Gwen will be staying here from now on."  
  
"Why Mum??"  
  
"She's going to Hogwarts with you. Now be quiet and clean up. Then show Gwen around the Manor. I'll being going now." with that, Narcissa kissed her son on the cheek and embraced Gwendolyn apparated with a 'pop'.  
  
"So umm hi." Gwen was making a desperate attempt to break the silence. And she acheived.  
  
"Hi, I'm Draco and you're Gwen right."  
  
"Umm yeah, so can you show me around?" she said, blushing a bit.  
  
"Sure, just wait a second." he dashed up the stairs and a moment later, he dashed back down. He was gasping for breath but what amazed Gwen the most was that he was dressed and prepared. They walked slowly around the castle whilst Draco pointed out differentplaces and things. After a while, they finished the tour and were sitting outside eating a picnic lunch from the kitchen.   
  
"So Draco means dragon huh??" she said to him. She wasn't a bit shy at all now that she had grown fond and accustomed to him.   
  
"Yeah..." Draco replied as he swallowed the lump of food that had been in his throat.  
  
'So, I'm in a manor with a dragon.' Gwen thought to herself ' I might just have a bit of fun now.'She chuckled softly to herself, gaining odd stares from Draco. 


End file.
